


put your lips on my scars (and teach me to love)

by inkfeathers



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Drabble Collection, M/M, Met at Pride AU, Smoking, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkfeathers/pseuds/inkfeathers
Summary: A collection of Lawlight drabbles and one-shots that will mostly be set in alternative universes. (20/12/2020 update: Arranged marriage AU and Hogwarts AU)
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 23
Kudos: 76





	1. small defeats - University AU

**Author's Note:**

> Go to end notes where I'll update the AU of every chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, finally I start posting lawlight in ao3. This first entry is sort of an experiment I've made by writing in my mother language spanish first, and then translating the drabble here (I used to write in english first) The spanish version of this can be found here: 
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13590249/1/Peque%C3%B1as-derrotas
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

L took the cigarette out of its holder and lifted it to his mouth with weariness. He'd spent the whole morning talking to professor Quillish about his thesis, which finally seemed to satisfy the old man after imparting critic after critic of the kind he wasn’t used to receiving. Only with Quillish could his ego stand those kinds of judgements, as in the end it was him who'd encouraged L to return back to college, and it was thanks to him that L would finally graduate soon.

“You smoke?!” A voice startled him out of his thoughts, and if L hadn’t spent his life training over controling his reactions, he'd have dropped the cigarette right away. Instead, he only blinked. And before his eyes were directed towards the disruptive's voice source, he'd already recognized its origin.

“Only now and then,” L smiled at him. Light Yagami was in third semester. Still mostly a boy when all was said and done. He was as beautiful as the sundown and as sharp as a needle, and the little devil was perfectly aware of both of those things. The two of them had met under unfortunate circumstances, when one of his classmates had ended up at the hospital for involuntary overdose and L had dedicated himself to look for the poisoning's culprit. L remembered the incident fondly, as he'd had some fun unraveling the clues behind the crime, and he'd been able to get to know Light more closely, who turned up to be one of the most brilliant people he'd had the pleasure of meeting, despite being an insufferable self-righteous ass most of the time.

Yagami's eyes fell on the hand with which L held the cigarette, and L brought it to his mouth once more for one last puff. He closed his eyes and let the smoke escape his lips slowly, forming an 'o' with them and exhaling a small white ghost that brushed his nose as it rose up. He didn't have to open his eyes to know the other student was looking at him. The kid was so obvious, really. Something funny about Yagami was that for certain things (like hiding his disdain towards someone) he was incredibly discreet, but for others, like his palpable interest in L, one could say he did not have as much reserve.

If he’d so desired, L would have followed the call of that tempting path a long time ago, and wouldn't it be interesting? Test how much (or how little) it would take to get someone like Yagami into bed. See how that proud semblance would look at the throes of pleasure. But the truth was that L could smell trouble from miles away, and something told him Yagami wasn’t someone you slept with once and forgot about later, which was the future thesis applicant’s habit and a way to protect himself against emotions so far unwanted.

No, Light Yagami appeared to be someone who'd easily make you lose your mind, and L had no time for such nonsense at the moment.

It didn't mean he couldn't have a bit of fun tormenting the guy, of course.

“Did it not go well with Watari?” Yagami asked suddenly, effectively pulling L out of his musings.

L did not want to give him the pleasure of asking how he knew what he'd been doing, but he couldn't suppress the astonishment from his face quickly enough, which made Yagami smile with that damn self-satisfied smirk that he managed to hide under apparently sympathetic eyes. L did not buy it one bit.

Taking advantage of his slip, L exaggerated the bewilderment on his face and tilted his head to the side like a confused owl.

“Are you following me, Yagami? I have to tell you that it's not something I imagined from you.”

Yagami rolled his eyes and placed one hand in his pocket as the other motioned to explain himself.

“I didn't need to follow you. You are in ninth grade and therefore, your main concern should be your thesis. You are well known here, but most teachers seem to want to avoid the topic when you come up in conversation, or are openly negative about you...” At that, Yagami wrinkled his nose in displeasure, as if wanting to show solidarity for the poor image his teachers had of him. L held back the urge to roll his eyes. “Of those who aren’t, the only one who directs thesis is Professor Wammy, who must be in the building today because he has class with the fifth semester. From what little I know of you, I have a feeling you wouldn't put up with someone who was overly critical of you, so I imagine you chose Watari yourself. And you say that you don't usually smoke, which makes me think your meeting didn’t go very well for you …”

The end of his speech trailed off when L, apparently careless of what he had just heard, passed by Light's side to drop the cigarette in the trash bin behind the student. Turning around, he met Yagami's glare, who was clearly annoyed about the rude interruption.

L reached into his pocket and took out two pieces of candy. He unwrapped one and offered the other to Yagami, sticking his chosen one into his mouth. Confused, Yagami rejected the offer, muttering an incredulous question which L decided to ignore, shruging as he took the sweet for himself.

  
“Mmm. You were wrong about the last part. I was _shmoking_ to _shelebrate_ , not because it didn’t go well for me. Watari is not overly critical, but he'll never praise you if you don't _desherve_ it.” He bit what was left of the candy and swallowed. “Today, after weeks of feeling that none of my progress was good enough, I finally feel like I've made some kind of improvement. I’m happy.”

With that said, L tilted his head, crinkled his eyes, and grinned, making sure to display his teeth.

Yagami started, but after a few puzzled blinks, one of the corners of his lips lifted in amusement, causing a sudden squeeze somewhere in L's stomach.

_So, so much trouble. You are a menace, Yagami._

"I see," said the student, after clearing his throat and looking away for a second “Well, I guess it was obvious I was going to fail that last point. I don't know you very well after all.”

_ Was that some kind of invitation? _

_ No, don’t think about that. _

“Light Yagami's head clearly serves him for more than just getting good grades. He should consider a detective career. Unless…” L approached him head down and without losing eye contact, creeping into his personal space. He couldn’t resist the desire to irk the boy a a bit. “That his fixation lays exclusively on me. In that case he wouldn’t be a very good detective.”

Yagami, who’d only taken a step back after L's stalking, rapidly flushed as pink as two camellias. Then, in a show of great composure, laughed it off as if the whole thing were nothing more than another one of L's antics, before walking in the other direction, severing all eye contact between them. If L had been a less observant person, he would have thought he’d failed to cause any effect in Yagami, but not even someone as amazing as the kid could control a reaction like that of a blush; and the nervous tic L had noticed since the first time they’d met (clenching and loosening his fist repeatedly) was in full bloom. That was as good as a declaration for L.

_ Oh, damn it all. _

“Yagami, wait!”

_ Hell, the boy was just too unfairly cute. _

He’d already gotten on his bike when L approached him, staring at him with eyes the color of melted toffee.

“Will you be going home now?”

“Er, yes. Do you need something?”

“Could you come with me to buy a fruit salad?”

Yagami frowned.

"Why do you need me to buy a fruit salad?"

_ Because your face would turn sweet the most bitter of blueberries. _

_ God, you are screwed. _

“I just thought it would be nice to have some company. It’s alright if you have to go.”

Like a good people-pleaser, Yagami hesitated at that, before shrugging and getting off his bike. L suppressed a smile under a poker face as they walked together towards the fruit stand. Sometimes you had to admit small defeats, especially when the potential reward had the attitude of a tiger and the craftiness of a snake, as well as caramel eyes and a smile capable of bringing a whole empire down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, this is the first time I've translated one of my works so please feel welcome to give any constructive feedback <3 I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> \--
> 
> Chapter 1: University AU  
> Chapter 2: Met at Pride AU  
> Chapter 3: Arranged Marriage AU  
> Chapter 4: Hogwarts AU


	2. be mine, be mine, yeah - Pride AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light and L meet and hook up at a Pride after-party, turns out neither of them wants it to end at the one night.

There’s some bothersome apparition at the other side of his eyelids and Light quickly realizes it’s the light coming from the sun. White and wide open shutters offend his much-tired eyes as he slowly tries to get his consciousness handed back to him by the morning goblins who woke him up. Shreds of last night rush to fill the empty slots in his brain and form a blurry explanation for his current predicament. This, first of all, is definitely not his room - he’d be really sad to have such ugly shutters - and he definitely is very much naked under the covers of a stranger’s bed. 

The Pride Parade. He'd attended a Pride Parade for the first time in his life, persuaded by the annoying and nosy friends he made at his exchange program, who’d apparently conspired to introduce him to a man they believed to be perfect for him because clearly, his romantic life was of consequence to the entire country. To be fair, their pick hadn’t been that bad. The guy had been smart and polite, as well as handsome and well-dressed, truly he was the epitome of what he thought he liked in a guy, but, well… he hadn't been the one he ended up leaving the party with. 

The man he did end up following to his apartment was smart, no doubt about that. As for the rest, though... if Mikami can be described as a fine red wine, then the other man was five shots of undiluted tequila - meant to be sipped but downed one after the other against people’s better judgment.

And he is, currently, nowhere to be seen. 

Leaving the covers, he searches around the mess of a room for his clothes before remembering they’d started fucking around in the living room and half of them were probably still there. Yawning, he settles for putting on his briefs, which he, fortunately, finds peeking out from under the bed, and then after a bit of hesitance, squeezes into the binder laying on top of magazines with characters in different languages. He leaves the room trying not to step on anything and goes about to search for the man who'd introduced himself as Ryuzaki. 

Said man turns out to be sit- no, crouching on a seat on the balcony, a small bowl in hand as he looks out into the street. He is already dressed in black shorts and a white shirt, which only makes Light feel self-conscious of his own part-nakedness, but just as he is about to search for his own clothes, Ryuzaki turns to look in his direction.

It’s an unusually sunny morning in London City, he checks his phone and it informs him the time is nine o’clock. Ryuzaki’s flat is quite spacious, considering the average in the metropolis. That, and the mess of the place - which is at least better in the living room than it is in the bedroom - had been the only thing he'd managed to notice about it yesterday and then again today as all of his attention gets captured at once by the strange man sitting at the balcony; at night, his attention had been impaired by the frantic kisses dragging him around the apartment and pinning his lust against unknown navy blue sheets. Today, it is seized by the way the sun rays hit sharp angles on a man’s smooth, pale face and makes raven black hair glow with a thousand little crazy white stripes. 

“Good morning, Light. Would you like some coffee?” Ryuzaki asks suddenly, staring at him so intently and with eyes so round, that for a moment it makes Light feel like an oblivious bird about to be pounced on by a particularly disheveled and black wildcat. In fact, something of the kind is more or less what he recalled happening yesterday. 

“Uh, sure. Yeah.” Right. This man also has the extraordinary ability of making Light sound like an uncertain bumbling idiot. It’s as frustrating as it is curious, as no one ever really makes Light particularly nervous, at least not that he recalls since the age of 10 years old. 

"Can I use your shower?" Light asks, trying to sound as casual as possible as he watches Ryuzaki rummage through a few of his cupboards. 

"Go ahead. How do you drink your coffee?”

"Ah. Black, no sugar, please."

Ryuzaki stares at him in a strange way before nodding and returning to his task. With nothing else to say, Light collects his clothes from the living room and goes on to take a much-needed shower.

As the cold water runs over his body, he takes the time to sort through his muddled thoughts.

Truthfully, this isn’t something he’s used to doing. There are usually enough people among his acquaintances who are more than eager to court him that fucking strangers isn’t necessary, nor did he really want to. Sleeping with a stranger, the last time he’d done so, had meant being treated like a piece of savory, fresh meat and Light hadn’t been overly eager to repeat the experience. Although his other sexual encounters hadn’t all been what you’d call inspired, at least everyone he knew had a certain level of respect for him: most acted as though it was a benediction when he gave them the time of day. 

What had happened yesterday, though, had been something else entirely.

_"Want one?"_

_Light startled at hearing a voice beside him from someone he hadn't heard coming._

_Turning to look, he frowned when he saw it was the strange boy in the sweater with what he’d deduced to be a moth in the bisexual flag colors, who’d been staring at him at several different times during the march. He seemed to have some sort of acquaintanceship with Mello, the host of the party he was at. This information only put him at ease the slightest bit, for it meant this stranger hadn’t exclusively followed Light to this party._

_In his hands, he held a pack of lollipops with the colors of different LGBT+ flags. Light didn’t like sweets, but his manners encouraged him to accept the offer. He smiled at the stranger out of sheer politeness and grabbed one with the trans colors, turning once more to the drinks at the table and waiting for the guy to continue on his way... which would not happen._

_"You look tired."_

_Okay, what?! Who did this guy think he was?_

_His displeasure must have been clear on his face as the man quickly attempted to explain himself._

_"I mean, you don't seem to be having a good time."_

_“Oh, and I suppose you’re coming to save my night,” Light said sarcastically, good manners flying out the window in the face of his appearance being criticized. He’d just walked who knows how many miles, hell!_

_"Yes, hence the candy," and the man waved the bag next to his head as if to reinforce his point, but then scratched his hair with a chastised expression and looked elsewhere. "But now I can see you don't like them."_

_With his baggy jeans, wild black hair, and big sad eyes, the stranger looked like a kicked stray puppy, and Light’s rightful indignation diminished a bit. He tried to gauge how old the other man was and thought he might be around his age. People around his age tended to get clumsy and stupid when around him._

_"No, you're right... they’re not really my thing," he said, calmer, returning to his usual joviality. The guy only seemed out of place and it was obvious he wasn’t very good at talking (or flirting, if that’s what he was doing)._

_The stranger sighed and Light noticed there was a smidge of blue eyeliner over his eyes, which he’d later learn had been applied at Mello’s insistence. "That’s too bad, I’d counted on everyone liking them, and they gave me a good excuse to come talk to you."_

_Oh. Well. Maybe he wasn't that bad at it._

_Light looked for Mikami in the crowd, from whom he’d escaped with the excuse of fetching drinks. He was nowhere to be seen and neither were his friends. In truth, Light was drained of having spent the whole day with the same people, listening to Mikami ramble on about things that did not interest him. He was tired of pretending to have a good time when really there were too many memories and too deeply buried insecurities which he loathed to come to the surface of the hidden well he’d forged for them. So, all in all, he supposed talking to this stranger with unfortunate clothing but curious eyes wasn’t such a bad distraction._

_Having played this sort of game numerous times, Light raised an eyebrow and gave him a half-smile. "My name is Light, and you are?"_

_"You can call me Ryuzaki. Light, I'm a terrible dancer."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I’m a terrible dancer… But there's a pool table outside, would you like to play with me?"_

_Ryuzaki’s gaze was so intense that he didn’t seem to be blinking. His hair was a shapeless black spiky mess that would make Light suspicious he was drunk if he hadn't spoken to him in a perfectly clear (if not entirely sober) voice, and his loose clothing made him look like a teenager who’d never gotten over his interrupted growth spurt. However, he had an attractive facial structure and a pair of nice plump lips which seemed to rest in an eternal pout, and if he was being honest, Light would say that his voice, which was at the same time smooth as silk and barbed as a cat's tongue, had been stirring a small fire at the bottom of his belly during their brief conversation._

_Besides, Light hadn’t ever been known for declining a challenge._

Once he’s out of the shower, Light puts his light blue shirt on with the white pants he'd worn the day before - the most flashy thing he could find in his closet - and fixes his hair. Once he’s satisfied with his neat appearance and having removed the neon sign of _well fucked_ from his face, he goes back to his bed buddy.

The aforementioned stops with his hand holding the cup of coffee in the air when he sees Light leave the room, and stares at him this time with something more like stupor than the usual intense fixation.

"What's the matter?" Light asks, puzzled as he sits across from him at the small kitchen table.

Ryuzaki huffs and rests his chin on his knees. When he speaks, he does in an almost accusing tone. "You are even more attractive in the daylight. It's usually the other way around."

Light snorts, amused and flattered despite himself, although he is more than used to compliments about his appearance.

"You don't have to look so offended about it."

"I differ. That just makes my next question far more intimidating."

"You just slept with me."

"How crude you are, Light. And you tell me I'm the one who doesn't know how to flirt."

Light bit his lip and lowered his head to suppress the grin threatening to devour his face.

_"You cheated!"_

_"I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"Ryuzaki, don't think I’m stupid. Ball eleven wasn’t there before."_

_"Light, don't tell me you're a bad loser."_

_Irritated, Light looked around to seek support from the people who’d been watching them play, but the assholes just laughed like a group of chimpanzees. Light hated being ridiculed and being made fun of, both of which didn't happen often and for good reason, but if all these idiots expected was for Light to lose his mind and give everyone a good show, he wouldn't be sorry for disappointing them. He'd had a good time playing and talking to Ryuzaki, he couldn't deny the other boy was charming in a weird sort of way, but this had taken away all desire to continue interacting with him._

_Good luck finding someone else to annoy._

_"It was a good game. I don't know how much you cheated throughout it, but I had fun, at least. See you around." And Light set his cue on the table before leaving the small shed they were at._

_He hadn't gone far when he felt the presence of Ryuzaki at his side. Thinking it would be very ridiculous to start walking faster, Light decided to ignore him while he kept walking around the pool between the house and the garden shed._

_"Okay, you were right, I cheated."_

_Light continued to ignore him._

_"But only because everyone there started talking to you and I wanted your attention."_

_And he stopped in his tracks._

_"You are horrible at flirting," he accused, finally turning to look at him, arms crossed with an indignant air._

_Ryuzaki scratched behind his head and gave him a small embarrassed smile._

_"I'm afraid you are right. I don't normally try, but can I tell you something? ”_

_And he leaned towards him minimally, waiting for his answer. Light cursed his curiosity, cursed the fact that he didn't really want to keep ignoring him and go on his way, and cursed his heart for speeding under the watchful gaze of those black eyes._

_"What?" he finally asked with as much disinterest as he could fake, but even to his ears the attempt had been pretty pathetic._

_"I think I have an advantage this time."_

_"An advantage?"_

_"Mmm." He brought his thumb to his mouth and bit his fingernail with undisguised mischief._

_"And that would be?"_

_They were both standing in the shadow of the house’s wall, the cold wind of London’s night was starting to be too vicious for his fitted T-shirt, and the party’s fuss sounded very far away in his ears. He didn’t know when they’d gotten so close, but he could recognize it wasn’t only his companion who’d closed the small distance._

_For a moment, Light was sure Ryuzaki would kiss him right then, but his current torment only moved closer to whisper in his ear._

_"I'm pretty sure you like me, too."_

_"You think you're so sly." Light whispered back._

_“I’ve been told I am. Hey, you smell really good…”_

_"Will you stop talking bullshit? If you want to kiss me, just do it.”_

_Their mouths crashed as abruptly as the near cataclysmic entrance of the man in his life, their lips chasing after an exotic flavor neither of them knew existed but could already feel themselves getting addicted to. Ryuzaki gripped him firmly by the neck and his thumb tickled electricity between the small hairs on his nape as Light’s hands searched for balance on the contours of his shoulders. All he could think about was how unusual this man was, because even his kisses were different, Light thought they would be rough and indelicate, but Ryuzaki’s lips danced against his own in the most sensuous rhythm he’d ever experienced. It beckoned him closer, deeper, and losing himself in it didn’t feel like giving up, but part of a long thrilling game with no clear winner._

Ryuzaki clears his throat and pours himself more coffee. Light looks at him a bit dazzled, for although there is little his face gives away, he can sense his body becoming stiffer. Light doesn’t know him, not really, but if he was to pass judgment he’d say he looked nervous, which was already strange on him. From what he’s discerned, Ryuzaki was socially unfit but not at all insecure, so he doesn’t understand what’s keeping him from asking what he wants to ask.

"What is it, Ryuzaki?"

"Call me L. Ryuzaki is just the name I use with strangers," he says, looking away from him once more, but granting him a meaningful smile at the end.

"Elle?"

"It’s written as the letter. Just the letter.”

"That's... original," he settles for saying.

"I know," he says boldly, but the stiffness hasn't left his body. Light wants to know him, wants to know everything. He wants L to tell him his life’s story in that soft, hazy tone he'd used late last night after they'd both satiated their mutual desire. His chest clenches with a yearning that frightens with its magnitude, which is ridiculous because it hasn’t been 24 hours since he’s met this man, but he is sure, at least, that he doesn’t want this to end at one night. 

Ryu--L had been quite forward with him from the beginning. Maybe it’s time for him to take the initiative himself.

"I have to go now. I promised to help a friend with her work today, but ... I had a great time last night. I don't know if you want ..."

L saves him from what had certainly not been his most confident come-on by standing up from his chair and walking to the living room. This puzzles Light at first before he sees him grab a pen with a sticky note and come back to the dining table to write a phone number on it.

"I'd love to see you again, Light," he says simply as he passes the note to him with the same charming little smile which was getting into a habit of punching him in the stomach.

Once on the bus back home, Light adds L to his contacts and goes over his missed messages, wincing when he remembers having forgotten to tell his friends he was leaving the party. Once he’s answered the worried texts, Kiyomi rebukes him for having rejected Mikami, while Matsuda returns to his usual enthusiasm and asks for more details about his escapade. Light’s reply is to request that he stop meddling in his life.

_**I did tell you you might meet the love of your life, didn’t I, Light? And you didn't even want to come to the party.**_

__

_I didn’t meet the love of my life, don’t be ridiculous. But you’re right, maybe I should listen to you more often._

__

_**Ha! I never thought you’d say that to me.** _

* * *

_I'm thinking baby_  
_You are bringing out a different kind of me  
_ _There's no safety net that's underneath, I'm free  
_ _Falling all in_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've wanted to write this since Pride month but I'm too slow. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that. This all started with me wanting to see L in a bisexual hoodie.
> 
> Leave me a comment? c:
> 
> Find me on tumblr at @lightlessons!


	3. Arranged Marriage AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from tumblr: Hmmm.. How about a Lawlight arranged marriage drabble?

Light’s mother had always taught him the values of not judging a book by its cover, claiming that everyone’s external appearance doesn’t necessarily attest to the wonders inside their heart. Light didn’t pay her much mind when she talked about such things, but he’d pretend to. He’d had to in order to appear like he was taking her rather boring lessons to heart, so that she would promptly leave him alone and he could concentrate on other more important things, like his secret research on the subject of physics. 

However, Light thought, even she would have to admit the man before them now is making anything but a good impression. 

Hunched over the table, Mr. Lawliet, his candidate husband, barely deigns to look in their direction when answering their questions. When he does, they are curt, often drawled words that don’t invite much conversation. He is sickly pale and his eyes betray an alarming lack of sleep, coupled with a blatant disregard for his appearance. If it weren’t for the key matter of his reputation and that of his family, Light would have demanded he be put out on the street sooner than he could have finished his daifuku. 

But as things are, his father keeps advertising Light to the man as he’s seen merchants do with foreign goods. 

“Light takes an interest in many intellectual fields. I think he’d like to read some of your various monographs, Mr. Lawliet.” 

_Don’t speak over me, Dad. I can lie for myself, and better than you can._

“Is that true, Young Yagami? I’ve never received much interest in them, from the various candidates I’ve visited,” Lawliet asks with the slightest hint of sudden keenness to his monotone.

Who would admit to having undergone this process numerous times so casually? This is Light’s fourth time, and even that is shameful enough to keep him tight-lipped about it. 

“I’m sure I’d find it to be a very insightful reading.” Light answers with all the poise that’s expected of him and as much sincerity as he can muster. 

The corner of Lawliet’s lips quirks up and Light gets the impression that what he’d just said amused him. Does he not think Light capable of understanding his oh-so-impressive essays on criminal behaviour? Is he so arrogant as to be sure he’s the only scholarly-inclined person in the room? 

Oh, how Light itches to wipe the smirk off his face. 

“Light, why don’t you walk Mr. Lawliet around the gardens?” his mother suggests, probably hoping for private conversation to somewhat ease the tension from this meal. 

Light stands up from his cushion, makes a reverence to Lawliet and his rather dull father before extending an invitation to their holy gardens, exactly as he’d done three equally fruitless times before. 

*°*°*°*°*°

“I’m glad that’s finally done,” Lawliet deadpans once they are out of ear-shot and strolling around the conifers and azaleas.

Light is momentarily robbed of speech by what he deems to be a very clear insult, and pauses to stare at the offender in angry befuddlement. 

Lawliet, at least, has the grace to stop and explain himself. 

“I’m sorry, I only meant the whole dinner table formality. It’s never been something I’ve enjoyed.” 

It’s odd hearing it said like that, because it’d never been something Light enjoyed either, and he knows that to his parents such words could only be interpreted as a dig against their hospitality.Yet somehow, on Lawliet, they don’t seem to hold any real malice. 

“I can agree they are rough to endure sometimes. Is that why you acted so...strained at the table?"

"I suppose. I'm sorry if I've offended you.”

“That’s all right.” 

It’s not. Because Light spends a good deal of energy going through the motions specifically to hide the fact that he finds all of it terribly dull. But Lawliet doesn’t bother to, he just… reacts in the way he feels. Lawliet acts with a kind of freedom Light has never known. He supposes it comes with prestige. 

They continue walking in silence as Light gets lost in his own thoughts, until they reach a small amorphic rock shrine. Nobody pays this one any mind because it’s smaller and less impressive than their other statues, but it’d always been Light’s favorite one in the garden. Lawliet stops in front of it. 

“It’s made out of parts of an idol that stood at the top of our house, but a lighting bolt destroyed it. My mother made something new out of it, to remind us of the power nature holds,” Light recites, though he himself has never seen it that way. To him, it’s as a reminder of how humans can transform the hardships imposed on them by a mysterious, unresolved universe. It’s far more beautiful than any of the other figures representing divinities he’d never really believed in. 

“Do you know there’s been new research that proves there’s a little bit of lightning in everything around us?” Lawliet interjects absently, almost dreamily.

Light did not, in fact, know that.

“I’ve known about the theory. I don’t think I’ve read about this research, though,” Light answers, lest Lawliet thinks he’s completely ignorant of such things. 

“I found the idea almost fantastical when I heard of it, but then, science tends to be that way more often than people give it credit for. Although I admit I'm only interested in it as far as it informs my own field." 

"And if people are studying electricity, there might be a hundred different ways you could use it to commit a crime or murder with it." Light adds, guessing where Lawliet's thoughts are at.

His suitor smiles, seemingly pleased, and Light notices that when he smiles, even his sunken stormy eyes blaze with energy. 

Conversation comes much easier after that, and by the end of it, Light's mind is already brimming with questions he didn't have the opportunity of asking. Light has never liked the concept of a husband, but three days after their first date, he's already sure it can't be the last time he sees L Lawliet. 

"Father?" he beckons the man just as his family is about to go to bed. 

"Yes, Light?" comes the rough answer in the form of a tired voice. 

"Please schedule a second meeting." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worte this one nd the following chapter some months ago but I thought I'd share them here.


	4. Hogwarts AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Lawlight in Hogwarts AU, please ❤️❤️❤️ Maybe visiting Hogsmeade?

"I take back what I said, I'm not going to miss you and I'm certainly not going to miss you pulling these ridiculous stunts on me." 

"You're such a bore, Light. Believe me, I didn't want to be tied to a sniveling self-important schoolboy either, but we can't help what hell likes to throw at us sometimes."

"Oh for fuck's sake," Light didn't snivel! "I'm starting to think you made this binding spell on purpose. I don't know why yet, but I'm not going to follow you to France just so you have somebody to talk to." 

"You really are such an arrogant prick, Light. I hope by the time you leave this school, people come to realize that." 

Light, offended but too tired to continue arguing, sighed and threw his head back on the sofa. They were both sitting in Slytherin's Common Room, after three days of being bound at the wrist together and having to rely on all kinds of lies and schemes to avoid anyone finding out. The sole person responsible for their current predicament? Oh yes, none other than the plague of Light’s life ever since having entered the wizarding school, and one of the most talented students it’d had in recent years. 

And yet he was utterly incapable of undoing his own hex.

“I need some air,” Light declared and after a few minutes of further bickering, they were both walking the few yards to Hogsmeade. 

*°*°*°*°* 

“There are many things I’m going to miss from this place, but Honeydukes has to be at the top of the list,” L remarked, greedily sucking on a liquorice wand the way a young calf would it's mom's udder. Light grimaced, but a cold, tiny needle bore into the center of his chest at such a well-known sight. The school year was about to end, and with it L's time as a Hogwarts student. Light had been feeling nostalgic as the fateful day approached and had invited L for a night escapade to the Room of Requirements, where between silly magic duels and more beer than either of them had intended to take, L had confused two spells and ended up tying them together as they were now, through an invisible chain that couldn't be longer than six feet. 

"They're going to lose a significant amount of their income once you're gone," Light pointed out, meaning for it to sound mocking but betraying an unintended wistfulness behind his words. 

"At least someone is going to miss me," L replied, only barely lifting his lips from the candy to pronounce the words, dramatic as they were. Light stopped in his tracks and eventually, the chain’s strain had the soon-to-be Hogwarts alumnus turn to face him with a curious look. 

“You know I was only angry because of the absurd situation you put us in. I wasn’t actually… I mean, I’ll…” This didn’t come as easily without alcohol. “It’s… going to be weird not to have you around.” 

The rascal’s only response was to regard him with a wide, impish grin, at which Light reacted with a roll of his eyes. Of course L would trick him into saying stuff like that, L’s only purpose was to obfuscate Light and confuse him with those big eyes and that kicked puppy act he had so well-polished. Light was about to dignifiedly walk past him when he felt the chain tugging at his wrist in another direction. L had begun to trot towards the Three Broomsticks, but instead of going through the door like Light had expected him to, he made a turn to the side and directed them to the back of the store, where there stood an apple tree surrounded by its dramatic June drop. 

“What’s gotten into you? I told you not to drag me like that.” 

“I have something for you.” 

“And why did you bring us here?” Light asked with less irritation now that he knew there was something for him. 

“I wanted some privacy,” L shrugged and from his cloak’s pocket he took out a small package wrapped like a gift in violet paper. 

Light took it from L’s thin hands, not looking at him as his heart hammered against his ribcage with every unwrapped bit of paper. Finally, he revealed a small crystal ball resting over a howlite base, but the beautiful white gemstone wasn’t what captured his attention; there was a glowing, silver animal inside the ball, and Light recognized it immediately as a miniature version of L’s Patronus. An Anglo-French Hound shook it’s tiny tail as it leaned on the rounded crystal surface facing Light. It barked soundlessly towards him before circling around the base and finally resting at the center, Light was taken aback by how angelic he found the whole development. 

“I admit I needed help making it, but I’ve tested it and it works just fine. It’s… nothing very useful as it barely has any of the power of an actual Patronus Charm, I’m afraid. But I’ve made it so you can summon this one by merely saying my name. At least, if you ever find yourself so morose that the sight of my dog might animate you. It's not your fox because I wouldn't have been able to make it myself. If you want your own one you'll have to ask Linda about it, but I thought it might be a nice remember-me-by present, and it also--" 

"It's lovely, L," Light interrupted to save L from babbling to death. 

"I wasn't finished yet." 

"I thought you were just rambling." 

L shook his head and breathed in through his nose. 

"It appears that it also sometimes makes an appearance on its own, if I'm thinking about you." 

There was a tightness in his throat now that wouldn't be easy to dissimulate, and he was about to make a joke about him now knowing if L ever forgot about him, but he desisted from it. Instead, he diverted his attention to a smaller, cylindrical wrapping that had come inside the bigger one. Unprepared for another shock of emotions without a proper warning, he asked L what it was this time. 

"Oh, that's just a quill," his friend answered. "I just took--bought it!--from Scrivenshaft's, in case you didn't care for the ball." 

"You just stole this from Scrivenshaft's" 

"I left the money where they'll find it. I couldn't just buy your gift if you were going to see it." 

Light couldn't help but laugh quietly as he unwrapped the second gift. It was indeed an elegant black pheasant quill with a golden nib and a red, pointy tip. It was just his style, and he was touched that L would go out of his way to buy him something he was sure he’d like, despite finding his worries that he may not like the most personal gift of the two rather unjustified. 

“It’s beautiful, too, L. Thank you,” he said honestly with a smile, and if L noticed the strain in his voice, he didn't mention it, and only smiled back. 

By the time they began to walk back towards the castle, dusk had already settled across the town, painting the sky in soft pink hues, and the magic chain remained an unyielding presence around their wrist with no indication of a prompt disappearance. 

"Maybe you'll actually have to leave for France with me," L suggested unhelpfully. 

"Or you'll repeat seven year." Light countered, to which L shrugged. "We still have two days to figure it out. We've gotten out of worse ones before, there's no need to fret." They probably hadn't been trying hard enough. 

"Two days," L repeated for no reason. 

"Yeah," Light stared ahead at the castle, by now the only spot of warm candle light in a world of black and blue. "Two days." 

The remaining of the walk was spent in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed these two new additions! I hope to continue adding onto this collection <3


End file.
